Existing methods of determining cell voltages in a battery pack generally include measuring each cell's voltage and monitoring individual cells for over-voltage or under-voltage conditions. As the number of cells increases in higher voltage battery packs, the number of required voltage readings also increases. The number of connections required to measure every cell's voltage is equal to the number of cells plus one. The more battery cells and more connections a battery pack requires, the greater the physical and computational costs.